drens story
by x-ghostgirl-x
Summary: dren is a little girl,the child of kishu and ichigo,but is there as much love to the story as it seems?is suck at summarys.rated M for slight lemon later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

me:hi every one!this is my second story that will hopefully turn into a real series,if you want me to continue,im not that good a writer but im writing wether you like it or not!...which hopefully you like :/3

kishu: GHOSTGIRL DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN TMM!

ME:yup!i only own the things i buy with my very small alowance!  
>kish:o_o O.k?<p>

me: hope ya like the story!oh and for those who watched the english TMM i've always thought dren was a girl name and when i designed the character it just fit so dont tell me that dren is kishus english name I KNOW!well..on with the story!

* * *

><p>growing up without a mom was hard,but losing her was harder for my father.<br>he talks about her alot,somtimes with love and somtimes with pure hatred my name is dren koneko ikisatashi,my father goes by the name kishu ikisatashi.  
>i look just like my father,ecept for colers. i have dark pink hair that is tied like my fathers. i wear a shirt simaler to his but pink and red and held together by a red ribbon that shows my midriff and i wear a dark red skirt that reaches mid thigh, and i wear knee high red boots.i have red bandages covering my arms and i am part alian so i have elf like ears,plus a tail that pops out randomly but i have no idea where that comes from.i was born on the 19th of september,<br>i am 14 years old,but i am trained to kill.i am usally pretty bubly but i have an extremly short temper. i am dren,i am 14,but my story starts 10 months before i was born..

...

14 years and 10 months earlier

"seriously kish!. i have a date with masaya" the girl ichigo momomiya snapped."but kitten your just so irrisistible,its so hard to just walk away." the one known as kishu said in what he thought was an irrisistiblevoice. strawberry head (my nickname for ichigo :D) scoffed and walked away discusted with the green haired alian.

"rejected for the 1000th time? thats got to be a new record" "shut it taruto! i dont get it! its been four years!the war is over,why is she still hung up on that stupid tree hugger?" "because its either him or a creepy green haired stalker who- OW! KISH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" kish punched him in the gut "shut it!dont you have a date with the monkey girl! _TARU TARU_." taruto turned beet red out of anger and embarrasment.

"SHUT UP KISSHU!DONT CALL ME THAT!AND SHES NOT MY GIRLFREIND!"kish widened his eyes out of mere suprise as he figured he could pick on tart since he was already mad.'_this could be fun' " i never said she was your girl freind taru taru_"and with that tarts ears turned red as well from emmbarasment. "thats it!you wanna fight spinach head!" tart summoned his click clacks[i dont know what those things tart fights with are called so i just call them click clacks] "nah im good later. _taru taru."_ and before tart could say any thing kish telaported away."jerk" tart mumbled.

kish floped onto his bed and simply screamed bloody murder into his wasntfair he wanted ichigo so much and would do anything for yet she still loves that stupid useless tree hugger."kishu what are you whining about this time" the usally emotionless pai said."...WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN THAT GUY!WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DONT!I MEAN LOOK AT ME!" pai sighed frustrated with the lovesick kishu"well for one thing he's not trying to force her into loving him."pai wouldnt admit it but he hated the stupid tree hugger as much as him but he also hated agreeing with him."...I GOT IT!" Kish suddenly yelled"im know im going to regret asking this,but what?" "the baca tree hugger dousnt have to force koneko-chan to love him!i just have to figure out what koneko-chan likes and find a way to trick her into loving me!it's genius!" "you are such a romantic when it comes to love. that was sarcasm when your plan fails dont come crying to me."and with that the air rippeled and kishu telaported to who knows where."whats that?"pai said spoting somthing under kishus bed."stalker"pai said finding a bunch of boxes full of mew ichigo merchandice most likley stolen along with what looked like some of the girls own persanal items as well."easy blackmail"

masaya and ichigo were on a date that involed mostley with ichigo red faced oogoling the tree hugger unknowingly having a pair of yellow eyes watching them."bye masaya see ya later" "bye ichigo this was fun.i'll see you tommaro."masaya then leaned in for a kiss which ichigo gladley returened. 'you've got to be kidding me'

it took alot of self control for kish to stop himself from strangeling treehugger right then and there. when ichigo and masaya went home kishu decided to talk to masaya. "yo treehugger" treehugger looked around confused.

"up here genius." "oh konitiwa kishu"discusted and suprisedby treehuggers manners"yeah yeah whateva lets just get to the the point why does koneko-chan like you?"..."koneko-chan?oh you mean ichigo!well,i dont know im just here to make sure shes happy whatever desision she makes,as long as shes happy i dont really care,and i guess i like making her feel special,so maby thats bye kishu i hope i helped."

"...stupid hippy, now onto koneko-chan"kishu looked around and eventully found her skipping talking to her self about how wonderful it was now that masya was back from england..."yo" ichigo spun around looking up at the irritated lookin alien."go away kish i dont want to talk to you"kish obviously pissed snapped"look!i just wanna know why you like that stupid hippy so much when i can give you so much more!he is a weak pathetic human and i just wanna know why you even bother looking at him!"ichigo shocked and wide eyed expression that went as soon as it came."shut up!dont talk about him like that!you wanna know why i like masaya so much!well do ya!"

kish knew that evan though he wanted to know he also didnt because he would probly get a fan girl above a whisper he said ".i have to please,anser honestly"ichigo taken aback thought about it and instantly wore a lovey dovey expression that made kish want to slap her because he knew the expression wasnt for him. "well he's handsom,he's popular with the whole school,he's on the kendo team,he cares sooo much for earth and the enviorment,he's amazing,he has my parents aproval,he... and ichigo droned on and on in a singsong fan girl voice "THOSE ARE ALL SUPERFICCIAL REASONS THAT ANY GUY CAN HAVE!I MEANT WHY!WHY DO YOU WANT HIM AND NOT ME!JUST TELL ME!WHATS SO SPEACIAL ABOUT HIM JUST TELL ME PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!"ichigo suprised by kishus out burst and said "because he loves makes me feel special,he died for me,i know he would never hurt me,he makes me feel happy."then ichigo saw a hurt in kishus eyes that had only been there once before when she refused to go to paradise with him.

"i died a very painfull death for you,i betrayed my peaple for you,i only did those things for my planet,if i didnt have a planet to protect i would never ever hurt you,i would do anything for you as long as it makes you happy.i know i try to convince you the human is no good and i under stand he makes you happy i know he makes you i want to be the cause of those smiles,i want to be the one to make you happy,but why?why dont you understand that i love you more then any human ever could,what do i have to do to get you to understand this is not just some silly crush?what do i have to make you understand?"his voice were tears teasing at the tips of his eyes._'tears?why?if i hurt him so much shouldnt he hate me?'_

before ichigo could respond the air rippeld and kishu telaported away.

kishu teloported to the top of the nearest building and even though he wanted to avoid tears as much as possible he couldnt control the ugly broken sobs that escaped his wasnt wanted her so she had her silly schoolgirl crush on the didnt understand that her afection for the hippy was a crush and it was vision blurered and he passed out.

"kishu...kishu get up...KISHU GET UP!" kishu woke up in his own bed looking at a very frustreted pai."how did i get here?"pai sighed."i found you sleeping on top of tokyo tower,you looked as if you were crying,i suppose your talk with ichigo didnt go so well "at the mention of ichigo the anger that should of been there was instead a sadness and a new plan."pai can you change my hair and eye coler and skin tone and maby get me some new clothes?"

...

ichigo walked home from work still confizzled from the night before."hey koneko- i mean ichigo chan"

ichigo turned around in reaction to the familiar voice but was scarred for life by what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

ichigo turned around to the familiar voice but was scarred for life by what she saw."k-kishu?"

kishu stood before her with his normaly catlike eyes turned brown,his hair looked as though a monkey styled it,he looked like he stole masayas clothes which was a kendo uniform which was three sizes too small,and he seemed to have a spray one of his ears had a bandage on it. if it wasnt for his voice and ears ichigo would of thought he was a cosplayer dressed as some kind of monster thing. (yeesh, evan i dont have enough imagination to picture kishu like that!*-*)

"kishu...what,the heck happened to you."

when kishu asked pai if he could change his apperance to look like masaya,pai told him about how humans changed their told him if he wanted to look like masaya he could cut his hair and use this stuff called hair dai that humans used to change their hair colors,get a spray tan to change his skin tone since it was less painfull than a sunburn that taruto got when he fell asleep in the sun for too long,he could steal masaya's clothes,and to change his eye color he could use contacts. pai didnt tell kish that he had a machine that could easily change his look though because he wanted to see what would he just told kishu to do what humans do to change their apperance.

_flash back: "ok so pai said to cut my hair first...easy" evan though he was freaking out about cutting it too short or not cutting it enough and on and on,he watched ichigo get a haircut before,he could just close his eyes and cut it realy fast and all over like the way ichigo's stylist did.(not a very bright idea kish),so kish closed his eyes and strarted randomly cutting at his hair when,"OW!"he accidently cut his ear. at this point kish was freaking out..."PAI!OW OW OW OW OW!PAI!" "what!" "MY EAR!IT HUUUURTS!"kish over dramaticly whined trying to fight tears._

_"STOP CRYING YOU BIG BABY!HERE!JUST HAVE A BANDAGE AND STAY AWAY FROM SCISSORS IDIOT!"pai yelled._

_"but paaaaiiii i need to cut my hair!"kish whined"YA LOOK FINE!JUST STAY AWAY FROM SCISSORS!"pai stormed out of the room pissed off because he was in the middle of of testing some chemicals and kish yelling made him spill acid all over the floor._

_kish sighed,now he had to die his hair,and every time he did stuff to change his apperance ended in him crying for pai to help,he couldnt evan figure out how to put on masayas kendo uniform which pai refused to help him with..._

flashback over...

"i changed my apperance for you."kish said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what?"ichigo said dumbstruck,"then what do you look like exactly?"."like masaya of corse!i've done so much more than masaya and meet all of the reasons why you like him,so of corse you have to like him because of his appearance!"kish remarked feeling proud of his self."umm...kish,did you look in a mirror after you tried to change your apperance?"kish was confused"nope!pai and tart said i looked just like masayuck!"ichigos face turned angry.

"DONT TALK ABOUT MASAYA LIKE THAT!you look like a cosplayer with a costume gone wrong!and no!i dont love masaya because of his looks!goodbye!"ichigo stuck up her nose like minto and walked away.

kishu cauht up to her"WAIT!you meand i did all THIS!"he gestured to himself"for NOTHING!" "yeah pretty much"

"...not fair..."kishu said crossing his arms and pouting."ummm...ok?"ichigo said walking away.

"PAI!"kishu yelled"what."kishu went to his lab and pai followed."...CHANGE MY LOOKS BACK!"

"im guessing you got rejected."kishu pouted"just change my looks back" "if you say the magic word"kishu looked up at pai"what?whats the magic word?"

"apperantly humans say the magic word is please."..."NO WAY IN HELL!" "then i guess you will just continue to look like a masaya thing" kish looked down"and how will you grow your hair back,you know how long it takes for your hair to grow back,and didnt you throw your clothes in the garbage cause you were so sure about this working..."kish looking defeted decided to give in."pai will you ... change me back"

"what was that kishu?"..."will you pwshhhhhh change me back." "i didnt hear that could you say it again."kish growled"FINE!PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A GREEN MEW ONTOP JUST PLEASE WOULD YA PLEASE CHANGE MY DROP DEAD AMAZING LOOKS BACK!" pai made one of his rare evil smiles."of course,just step into that machine over there"pai said gesturing to the big metal creepy box

"hey pai is this thing working yet?cause i dont feel a-OWW OW OW OW OW OWWWW!MAKE IT STOOOOP!"kish yelled from inside the then fell out looking normal but in a fetal position rocking back and forth."p-p-p-pai i-im g-gonna get y-you for this.y-you owe me BIGTIME...W-WAIT!i have an idea!and pai sinceyou owe me your gonna give me what i need right!"kish yelled still in his fetal position"i know how to get ichigo to be mine!pai all i needis a drug that will make her mine for just one night thats all i need!"pai pinched the bridge of his nose"kish we are nolonger at war with the mews anymore therefore i will not give you a drug to do somthing as sick as that"kish groaned and walked out. he knew if pai brought up war then he would not change his mind for nothing."hey kish!" "what do ya want tart?" "i heardv your conversation with pai and i think i can help,on one condition"

"im listening"tarts grin widened"thats what i was hopeing for,i know you know what date rape pills are,therefore,i will give one pill a favor."..."...ABSOLUTLY!" "awsome,since you just want to test it,the first favor will be cheap." "yeah yeah what ever!just gimme ma pill!" "ok first favor:SAY I DONT LIKE PUDDING!" "ok you dont like pudding"tart pulled a pill out of a pocket noone knew existed."here ya go!"

"THANK YOU!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"as kish marveled at the red pills buety he started to wonder..."hey tart,where did you get these and how do you know what they are?"

"pudding told me what it was after made me drink a smoothie made of them"

* * *

><p>gg:hi!did you like it!oh and i know that my grammer and spelling isnt the best but thats because my sytem wont let me change anything and it deletes some letters sometimes...<p>

oh!and if your wondering about the ages,kish is 17, ichigo is 16,lettuce is 17,pai is 23,pudding is 13,tart is 14,ryou is 18,keichiro is 25,zakuro is 22,mint is 16,although ryou and keichiro wont show up that much

i thought you would still want to know their age...andf if you have any ideas for the fanfic feel free to share them if you want!

!CLICK DA BUTTON!


End file.
